


gonna be here tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Chapter lengths may vary wildly, Fantasy AU, Flustered vampire Makoto, Happy halloween, It Was A Dark And Stormy Night, Lots and lots of dialogue, M/M, MakoNagi friendship, Mentioned NagiRei, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka stared, because seriously, what. He'd had the dark, mysterious, intimidating thing down until the moment he opened his mouth.</p><p>Or, Makoto is really bad at being a vampire, except when he's really good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a sight that almost stops your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do a Corpse Bride-themed fic, but there's just not enough Vampire!Makoto out there. I wanted him to retain his usual sweetness and mostly be like he is in the show, except with, well, the urge to drink blood behind it all. Enjoy! Happy Halloween/Samhain! Title is from Thriller by Michael Jackson, of course.

It was a dark and stormy night.

That was alright with Haruka. He didn't really have anywhere to go at the moment, but he didn't really want to keep walking, and the weather was the perfect excuse to duck into a tavern and sequester himself in the corner with a drink. The building was dark and close, most of the other travelers gone or preparing to leave, and Haruka savored the momentary solitude and anonymity.

He had an air of something about him, he supposed, something that struck people as unpleasant and more than passing strange. Magic had that effect. Once people in a certain area had deduced who and what he was, he usually left for the next town, the next region, the next kingdom. Sorcerers were terribly useful to have around, but they made people uncomfortable. He had made his peace with that. It wasn't as much of a problem as it seemed, since he had a preference for isolation regardless. He only knew of one other sorcerer who didn't subscribe to the same lifestyle, but Nagisa was his own level and therefore not representative of most sorcerers. Nagisa was also the reason that Haruka had come to this particular town.

His friend had begun working on a controversial spell a few months ago, something to do with finding a beautiful merchant he'd been with once and couldn't forget about (Haruka hadn't asked). He was currently in a stage that required him to keep constant watch over his work, and therefore incapable of leaving the house. Although he'd had several of the more obscure ingredients on hand - penguin feathers, Gorgon tears, that sort of thing - he needed the willingly given hair of a vampire, which he couldn't really procure while working at home.

Haruka had thought it was stupid, to be perfectly honest, and told him so. He'd never been particularly attached to anyone he'd slept with and liked it that way, and he didn't want to end up handling a heartbroken Nagisa if and when they split up. But he had a high regard for his friend and nothing else to do, and there was the added benefit that no one in this town, which was rumored to have a reclusive resident vampire, had ever heard of him.

He lowered his mug from his face and glanced thoughtlessly towards the other side of the tavern. There was only one other person left, a tall man who didn't seem very interested in the contents of his glass, staring thoughtlessly out the single window instead. The profile of his face was striking, but the hood of his cloak cast a shadow over his eyes. Haruka felt a prickle of apprehension, the vague sense that something wasn't quite normal. He wondered if this was how most people felt when they looked at _him._

He was pulled out of his ruminations when the man glanced up at him as well, with the kind of magnetism in his eyes that Haruka knew belonged exclusively to vampires.

Well, _glance_ might not be the word. His eyes pinned Haruka to the spot, made him feel like he was being inspected, appraised. They seemed lit from within, capable of examining every part of your soul and judging it worthy or not. Haruka had only ever seen vampires when it had been necessary to find one to perform part of some spell or ritual, as it sometimes was, and he could almost swear none of them had had green eyes. The color made them look deceptively gentle, the same predatory look filtered through a very human softness.

Haruka didn't realize the vampire had moved until he was standing in front of him. He didn't know what to say.

"Ah, hello, I'm sorry to bother you."

Haruka stared, because seriously, _what._ He'd had the dark, mysterious, intimidating thing down until the moment he opened his mouth.

"What?"

"Sorry, I should introduce myself. My name's Tachibana Makoto, I'm a friend of Nagisa's. He's told me about you."

_"Nagisa?"_

"Ah, yes, he told me you might come here. And, uh, he said you'd need something for a spell. You're, uh, you're - Haru-chan, right?" The vampire - Makoto - looked downright flustered, twisting his hands together nervously and looking at Haruka like _he_ was the dangerous element here.

_"Haru-chan?!"_

"Oh, sorry, I just, well. It's all he ever calls you. What's your name?"

Haruka lost a good few seconds to sheer disbelief and vows of disassociation with Nagisa before replying.

"Nanase Haruka. He didn't tell me you'd be here." There, that was more like it.

 "Oh, he didn't? Sorry, I-"

"Stop apologizing."

"Sorry - ah. Well."

"He just told me he needed the hair of a vampire. And there are rumors around here about you, so I just - started looking." _Damn it._ His stutter was infectious. Haruka almost wished he was dealing with a typical vampire, aloof, unflappable, and businesslike.

"Rumors about me? Oh, yes, I guess there probably are. I'm sor- I'm not actually- I mean, whatever they said, it's probably not true. I don't really interact much. I mean, most of us don't but I just - really, really don't."

Haruka didn't normally ask prying questions of strangers, but he didn't normally hear vampires _stuttering_ and _going on about themselves_ either.

"Not even to feed?"

"Well, ah - no."

"Then how are you _alive_?"

"It's kind of embarrassing, actually." Haruka thought he wasn't going to get an answer past that, but then Makoto rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked at him sideways.

"Nagisa lets me use him. I kind of - I don't really, I don't know, the usual method doesn't really - anyway. He, uh, he bleeds himself. Like, you know, the way people do for medicine. And since it's a sorcerer's blood, it lasts me."

Haruka knew that. Blood with magic properties was widely known to support a vampire for months, maybe even a year or two. He was just surprised that Nagisa would go to such lengths. Makoto must have been a very dear friend, and despite his recent doubts about Nagisa's trustworthiness, the knowledge made him relax somewhat.

"So you know how this works, right?"

"Huh?"

Haruka sighed. "I need your hair for Nagisa's spell. If you give me something and it's used for magic, I have to give you something."

"Eh? Like a price?"

"Well, yeah, that's how magic transactions work. That's what I'm here for."

"O-okay. I don't really know what to ask for."

"You've never done this with Nagisa before?"

"No, he has so much weird stuff, you know how he is. He's never needed me to give him anything."

"That's true, I guess. He must really love that merchant."

"What?"

"Nothing. What do you want? I've got to have something you could use. If I do something for you, like fix a problem you've been having or heal a wound, that counts too."

"I - oh, no, forget about it. I'll think of something else."

"What was it?"

"If I thought you could give it to me I wouldn't have told you to forget about it!"

"I'm not going to forget about it."

Makoto pouted, actually _pouted,_ at Haruka for a long moment before acquiescing with a sigh.

"We have to leave here to talk about it, though."

"Fine."


	2. all through the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I hadn't even intended to make this longer than a oneshot, but there was a lot of positive feedback and I found myself really liking this verse. The chapter titles are also from Thriller (which isn't necessarily about vampires, I know, but whatever). If anyone finds any grammatical or spelling errors, or just places that could use some work for whatever reason, please let me know <33
> 
> Also, I really like the aspect of Makoto's character that has a need to be needed, and I've read a few analysis posts that seem to think that applies to Haruka too, to a degree. So I thought I'd extract that character point and make it sort of a physical reality for this fic. Hopefully that comes off the way I intended it to.

 

Makoto's house was surprisingly comfortable. Not that Haruka had been in many vampires' houses, but he hadn't expected it to be so... he didn't know what exactly. Warm? Ordinary? The curtains were cracked open, his kitchen was sort of a mess, there was a white cat asleep on his table. Haruka sat down on the couch at Makoto's suggestion, and waited to hear what prospective price could possibly be that terrible.

"Okay, so... I don't really feed the normal way anymore."

"Why?"

"I can't. Well, that's not really it. I technically _can,_ but I'm, uh, a lot more, well..."

"Spill," Haruka said. He liked to get his transactions over with quickly, and he couldn't picture this particular person wanting anything so awful that he couldn't provide it at least once.

"I get scary when I feed."

"Of course you do. It's inherently kind of scary."

" _Haru-chan,_ I'm being serious here. Most vampires are, I don't know, businesslike about it. It's just eating, it's not a big deal. I just get really, ah, intense. It's not really just eating to me."

"What do you mean by intense?"

_"Intense."_

There was a stretch of nervous silence.

"Oh, you mean like-"

"Uh, yeah, kind of-"

"I'll do it."

Makoto stared at him. Haruka wondered if he was the first human ever to have broken a vampire.

"I haven't even said it!"

"You miss feeding the normal way, right? That's what you want from me. Just give me the hair first and you can do it."

"I can't!"

"It's fine."

_"It is not-"_

"It's _fine._ "

Makoto looked at him like he was water in a desert. Haruka's skin prickled with anticipation.

"Just- just let me-" Makoto went to the kitchen and rattled around until he'd emerged with a knife. He sliced off a lock of hair and folded it in paper carefully, holding it out to Haruka.

"Thanks." Haruka put the hair securely in one of the inner pockets of his cloak.

"Can you, uh, take that off? Your cloak." Makoto bit his lip, looking unjustifiably awkward and adorable as Haruka did.

"Are you absolutely completely sure you don't mind?" He asked.

"I _said_ it's fine."

"I don't know if you'll think that once I start."

"I'll think that once you start."

Makoto sighed. "You're really not going to budge, huh."

Haruka just looked at him. His eyes were really something - downright iridescent, with that quality that could only be described as predatory, no matter how sweet and nervous their owner was.

"Well, it'll be easier if you lay down. So, uh, if you could - my bedroom's right that way."

Haruka raised an eyebrow but went in the described direction.

"I'm sorry! I know it's weird, but it really will be easier if you lay down."

Haruka did, and his breath caught as Makoto braced his forearms on either side of his head and just _looked._ Like Haruka was prey, but oddly like he was something to be worshiped as well. His breath was warm under Haruka's jaw.

"If you're absolutely _sure-_ "

Haruka cut him off midsentence with a hand to the back of his head, pulling towards his pulse, until Makoto's face was flush against the side of his neck. And then he _growled,_ and Haruka's vision blurred as Makoto grabbed his wrists, digging in with nails and clenching hard enough to bruise, and he finally bit down. Haruka screamed.

It wasn't exactly the _pain,_ it was the overall surprise, the sensation of being _controlled,_ of Makoto's hand shifting to his hair and yanking him hard to the side. The sounds he made were incongruously desperate, like he was the one being overpowered, like Haruka was the one biting him. He pulled his fangs wetly out of Haruka's vein and was silent for a moment as he drank. Then he moaned, and the sound shot straight to Haruka's cock. He didn't remember that he barely knew Makoto. He didn't remember that he'd only come here to make a routine transaction. All he knew was the pressure of Makoto above him, the sounds he was making, the sensation of his mouth. He'd never felt so completely desired, so completely needed. He screamed again as Makoto sank his teeth in again, and it wasn't an expression of shock anymore, it was a form of begging. He felt like he'd die if he couldn't have Makoto. 

Makoto started moving his hips with needy, animalistic sounds, never taking his mouth from Haruka's throat. Haruka moaned in despair at the slowness of his pace, trying to press himself closer, but Makoto's hands were too tight around his wrists, his hips pressing too hard onto Haruka's hips. He wanted to open his thighs, wanted to have Makoto inside him, wanted to move against him. Haruka kept screaming, begging Makoto to fuck him, to stop, to never stop, until his breath abandoned him as he shuddered and came, trying to spread his legs, trying to rub against Makoto even though he couldn't move.

He didn't know how long he lay there, exhausted under Makoto, the side of his neck throbbing dully, until Makoto gently worked an arm under his head and moved him into a sitting position, whispering apologies. He brushed the sweaty hair from Haruka's face with such concentrated tenderness that it almost hurt more than his feeding had, and kissed him, lingering and gentle. 

~~~

Haruka woke up slowly, feeling more relaxed than he had in a very long time. The reverie lasted only as long as it took him to realize he wasn't wearing his own clothes.

He sat up in bed - not his bed, someone else's - and tried groggily to piece together the events of last night. Nagisa - tavern - that guy with the eyes, and _oh._ Right. The spell, the hair, the transaction. He felt the side of his neck gingerly, and was surprised to find that the two bite marks had all but healed. There was nothing to alert him to their presence but a throbbing sort of tightness when he tilted his head too far to the side. He slid out of bed and looked down at himself. The shirt could feasibly be passed off as his, he guessed, at least to someone who didn't know him very well, but Makoto's pants were way too baggy on him, sliding down his hips to an almost embarrassing degree. Then again, he supposed showing a little skin shouldn't be that much of a problem, given what he'd agreed to do last night.

Although Haruka had understood what Makoto meant when he said _intense,_ he hadn't been prepared for what it really entailed. It wasn't that he'd never had sex - he'd had a handful of one-night stands, and once a particularly sketchy ritual had involved - well, best not to think too much about that. But he couldn't remember ever feeling like that. His previous experiences hadn't been anything he couldn't have stopped in the middle of if he absolutely had to, but this was nothing like any of them. He had, objectively speaking, been in a lot of pain, but for whatever reason, it hadn't _hurt_ the way he normally thought of hurt. It contributed to the overall impression of being needed, of being necessary to someone else, which was something he couldn't say he'd ever really experienced before. He felt acutely, selfishly pleased that Nagisa had never allowed Makoto to feed from him the traditional way.

He wandered lethargically into the kitchen, where he was presented with the singularly unusual sight of a vampire clattering around in a messy kitchen, trying to evade the cat that kept leaping between him and whatever implement he was attempting to use, demanding attention. He cleared his throat, and Makoto skidded backwards in shock, barely catching himself on the opposite side of the counter.

"Good morning, I guess."

"Ah, morning. Sorry."

"I told you to stop apologizing."

"Well, yeah, but I just - last night was - I'm sorry."

"I'm not sorry."

Makoto looked at him like he was failing to grasp an impossibly simple concept. Haruka decided he didn't particularly like that look.

"That's not the kind of thing anyone can really agree to, you know? It's just not. And I can't stop once I've started - that's not some kind of weird pickup line," he added, when Haruka raised an eyebrow. "I just actually can't. It's not fair to ask that of anyone and I shouldn't have asked that of you."

"You _didn't_ ask that of me, remember? I knew what you were getting at and I offered. So stop apologizing."

"But-"

"I'm not a kid, Makoto."

"I know you're not a kid, it's just. I pretty much forced myself on you. I pushed you around. That's what happened, no matter how you look at it."

"It's not what happened the way _I_ look at it." Haruka stops himself before he can say _I like it when you push me around._ It'd be presumptuous to assume that this was going to happen again - technically speaking, what he'd done was give Makoto his blood in return for a spell ingredient, no matter how much it felt like more than that. Then he looks at Makoto's face - really _looks,_ and his expression is so crumpled and resigned, his eyes are so sad - he can't actually stop himself when he looks at that face.

"I like it when you push me around," he says, and Makoto smiles, looking fragile, and Haruka kisses him.

This is yet another thing he's never really done - sex has always been a utilitarian thing, a way to escape momentarily from his isolation. He's never had the urge to kiss someone like this, never seen the point in it. But he's feeling a gentler version of his earlier desperation to have Makoto - he needs to do this, it's the only option there is. Makoto unlaces his fingers from Haruka's, holds his waist instead, pulls him in, and there's less disparity between their positions than there has been since he met Makoto. This isn't Haruka pushing a reluctant Makoto, or Makoto overpowering Haruka, they're giving and taking the same and there's no awkwardness, no nervousness, no pressure.

He doesn't want to let go of Makoto when they break apart, so he holds on instead, his forehead under Makoto's jaw, the fading bite marks right in striking distance from Makoto's mouth, but he doesn't care. Makoto presses his face against them but doesn't bite down, just breathes in.

"Haru-chan," he says, and Haruka thrills slightly when his lips move against his pulse, bringing back an instant of sense memory.

"Mm."

"Stay the night again."

 


	3. so let me hold you tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, this took me like a million years and I'm sorry. Have some smut as a peace offering. As always, constructive criticism is super appreciated <3

Haruka felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of staying to sleep with a virtual stranger - at least, he sort of assumed that was Makoto's intention - while Nagisa pined over his merchant, but he rationalized it with Nagisa's aiming a vampire straight in his direction and failing to inform him of the fact, no matter how sweet that vampire had turned out to be.

He hadn't wanted anything this much in years, at least not anything that he could have so easily. Makoto was fascinating and intoxicating and laughable all at once, and Haruka knew it was probably convenience, the situation, just the coincidence of Makoto happening across him when he hadn't really fed in so long - but a part of him was dizzily thrilled that his first thought upon being asked for a price had been feeding from Haruka.

He found himself wondering absently if Makoto had ever had, well, normal sex. He certainly didn't seem like the type to hit up strangers for one-night-stands, and by his own admission, he didn't interact much. Was his reaction to feeding related to the general suppression of desire, or was it just a part of the process that he couldn't change?

Haruka's musing was interrupted by Makoto sitting down on the other side of the table from him, sliding a cup of tea across to Haruka and wrapping his hands around his own. After he'd asked him to stay the night, he'd asked hesitantly if he could just talk to Haruka for a moment, and Haruka had agreed, curious and charmed against his usual professional judgement.

"Haru-ch, I mean, Haruka, I really, really appreciate you doing what you did for me. It was... more than I could have hoped for." He bit his lip, looking like he wanted to say something more but couldn't find the words. Haruka looked at him in what he hoped was a reassuring way, raising the cup to his mouth and taking a sip.

"I've just... I think you know what I was asking you to do, staying the night, and I figured, if that's going to happen, I should tell you I've never had sex. Like, you know, just doing that for no other reason." He wasn't quite meeting Haruka's eyes, as if he expected him to be surprised or condescending and was bracing for it.

"I wondered about that," Haruka said. Something about Makoto's demeanor brought a smile to his face, and he took another sip of the tea to hide it.

"What do you mean, you wondered?" 

"Well, you said yourself that you were kind of a shut-in-"

"Haruka!" 

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. It just made me wonder if you ever had or not." 

Makoto turned the cup in his hands nervously. "Well, I'd like to. Not just have sex - well, I mean, of course I'd like to do that, but - with you."

Haruka didn't hide his smile this time. "With me, huh?" 

"I want to be with you like that," Makoto said with a rush of air, like he'd been holding it inside. Haruka felt a swoop deep inside him, half arousal and half childish giddiness. He looked down at his cup, unsure how to answer. 

"Sorry if that's too - I mean, I just met you and I - I did what I did, and I know the circumstances could be a lot better, that's probably kind of presumptuous, but -"

"I really want to be with you too," Haruka interrupted. "I really do." 

Makoto looked at him over his cup, somehow giving the impression of hiding behind it, of asking for approval. It made Haruka's heart ache, thinking that Makoto still wasn't entirely sure he'd stay, that he wasn't sure if Haruka was sure. He wanted, more than anything, to see what Makoto was like when he knew he was wanted. He wasn't sure how to express all of this to Makoto, so he settled for reaching across the table and taking his hand, squeezing it gently and stroking the back of it with his thumb, turning it over and feeling the softness of Makoto's wrist, his pulse, warm and beating with Haruka's blood.

"Makoto, I really want this," he said softly. "I just want you to be sure about it too. This has absolutely nothing to do with Nagisa's spell, you know that, right?"

Makoto looked at his hand in Haruka's, not moving to pull away or return the gesture, just studying the way Haruka's thumb pressed into his wrist, the way his palm cradled the back of his hand. After a long moment, he nodded.

When he looked up, Haruka's breath caught. Makoto was looking at him in a clearer, more focused version of his expression just before feeding. There was no trace of awkwardness or hesitation in those eyes, just the unvarnished communication of how much he wanted Haruka.

"Follow me," he said, and stood up, turning to walk towards his room. Haruka did, feeling a burst of something bright and nervous in his gut at the way Makoto seemed absolutely certain he'd do as he said.

 

~~~~ 

 

He sat on the edge of Makoto's bed, just looking at Makoto looking at him. The long pause might have been uncomfortable with anyone else, but something in the way Makoto looked at him felt active, involved. Haruka wanted to curl up in that look. He felt the look swelling in the air between them, swelling into him, heard it exit him in the form of a faint moan. He didn't think he could stand to be touched fully by Makoto; his gaze had already touched Haruka so intimately. 

Makoto slid to the floor between his knees, hands on the backs of Haruka's calves. He dropped his gaze, and Haruka dropped to the floor in front of him, desperate to have that gaze inside him again, to have more of Makoto inside him. He cupped Makoto's face in his hands and tilted it up to drown in his expression. He pressed forward, opening his mouth against Makoto's, exhaling noisily at the tongue that pressed back to stroke his own and the hands that pulled him closer by his thighs.

Makoto fell against the wall, Haruka's legs around his hips and hands almost painful in his hair. Haruka mouthed along the angle of Makoto's jaw, grazed Makoto's pulse with his teeth and sucked in a harmless imitation of the previous night. Makoto huffed a laugh into his hair that melted into a moan as Haruka pressed hard against his hips, rotating his own with agonizing slowness. 

"Getting you back," Haruka murmured into his ear. Makoto hummed against him and started to rock his hips up, matching Haruka's pace. He buried his face in Haruka's collarbone as they moved together, pressing soft, wet kisses against his skin. Haruka could acutely feel the vibrations of Makoto's moans, and realized hazily how close he was. He reached down and held Makoto's hips, reluctantly stilling him.

"Gonna cum if you keep doing that," he said breathlessly. Makoto smiled and leaned his forehead against Haruka's.

"Wasn't that kind of the point?" 

"I want you inside me," Haruka said, and reveled in the minute widening of Makoto's eyes and the heat of his face. He reached down and palmed Makoto's cock for emphasis, eliciting a whine. Makoto cupped the back of Haruka's head in his hands and pulled him down to kiss him almost violently.

"Do you, do you have-?" Makoto asked between kisses. Haruka nodded and scrambled out of his lap, fumbling for his bag that had landed next to Makoto's bed earlier. He set the small stoppered container on the floor and started to reach for his belt, but Makoto stopped him.

"Let me do that," he whispered. Haruka felt ridiculously vulnerable, considering what they had already done, as Makoto slid his pants down his legs, caressing his thighs reverently. He pulled his own shirt off, despite Makoto's protests, and started undressing Makoto with the same slow worshipfulness. 

When he'd removed the last peice of Makoto's clothing, Haruka leaned back and just looked at him. Makoto was beautiful, hard angles softening into sinuous lines of muscle, twitching under Haruka's light touch. After he'd stared for a long moment, Makoto laughed softly, nervously.

"Is everything okay?" 

"You're-" Haruka swallowed, suddenly unable to phrase his thoughts. He took Makoto's face in his hands and smoothed his palms down his neck, over his shoulders and chest, hoping Makoto would understand. 

"You're so beautiful, Haru," Makoto said softly. Haruka paused in his caresses, looking up at Makoto. 

"Haru?" 

"Oh, sorry, is that alright? Is it too intimate?" Haruka bit back a laugh and wrapped his hand around the base of Makoto's cock, squeezing lightly. Makoto took in a sharp breath and tightened his hands around Haruka's hips. 

"It's perfect," Haruka murmured. He reached for the bottle of lubricant and unstopped it, feeling Makoto's eyes on his every movement. He took Makoto's hand and pressed the bottle into it.

"Do you, uh, know what to do?" 

"I - yeah, generally. But could you-?" Haruka heard the unspoken question. 

"Slick up your fingers first," he told Makoto. He felt dizzy with anticipation as Makoto did, taking his hand hastily and guiding it around to his hole. 

"Start with just- _ah,"_ he hissed as he felt Makoto's finger press into him. It really had been a while, and Makoto had perfect hands for this, large and strong with long fingers. He was clumsy in his exploration, feeling Haruka like he'd never known anything quite like it before. Haruka jolted in his lap when Makoto brushed against  _that_ spot, clenching a hand in Makoto's hair. 

"Sorry, did I-" Haruka cut him off with a kiss, biting down sharply on his bottom lip.

"More," he ordered against Makoto's mouth. He hissed at the stretch and fullness when Makoto worked a second finger into him, grinding down against his hand. 

"You can, ah," Haruka gasped after a long moment. "That's enough." He tightened instinctively when Makoto pulled his fingers out, letting out a sharp breath at the loss. Makoto cupped the backs of his thighs and slid his hands up slowly to Haruka's ass, following his movements up and forward. Haruka closed his eyes and arched in anticipation as he felt Makoto's cock press wetly against him.

 _"Haru,"_ Makoto moaned as he pushed in slowly. He wrapped his arms around Haruka's back and pulled him impossibly closer, just savoring the sensation of being inside him. Haruka's hands tightened in his hair, and Makoto gasped, thrusting up instinctively.

"Sorry, did that-" He was cut off by Haruka pressing down hard, fucking himself on Makoto's cock. His thighs were trembling, and Makoto slid his hands down to hold him up. "Haru- Haru, I-" He mouthed at Haruka's throat as he rocked up to meet him, falling into a blissful rhythm.

When Makoto shifted slightly under him, Haruka whined and clenched around him, eliciting a desperate groan. Makoto's fingers dug almost painfully into his hips as he fucked into Haruka faster, until all he could do was slump against Makoto. Haruka reached between them to touch himself, and Makoto grabbed his hair and kissed him hard when he did.

"You- look at you, you need it so much, you need me so much, Haru, Haru-"  

"I need- please, Makoto, I need you, I need you, I love you, please-" Haruka trembled and arched against Makoto as he came. Makoto held him and fucked him desperately, overwhelmed by the feeling of Haruka's slick cum between them. He thrust shallowly a few more times and opened his mouth over Haruka's throat, grazing the skin with his teeth and gasping audibly. Haruka sank his teeth into his lip as he felt Makoto's cock pulse and the warmth of his cum inside him. He grasped Makoto's hair instinctively, and he could just sense the moment when Makoto wanted to bite down but kissed him messily instead, warm on the side of his neck and up his jawline. 

Haruka hissed with oversensitivity when Makoto gently pulled out, and leaned against him for a moment, winded. Makoto's hands relaxed around his hips, and he felt a pleasant lingering ache from how tightly he had been holding them. When he shifted slightly, Haruka felt the stickiness of his cum between them, and started to carefully dislodge himself. 

"We didn't make it to the bed," Makoto said breathlessly. 

"Yeah. That's a first." Haruka leaned to the side and fumbled in his bag, closing his hand around the towel he'd used as a pillow when he was on the road. He frowned as he looked at it, and turned his fist up with the towel still clenched in it. Droplets of water extracted themselves from the air in Makoto's room, falling on the towel and wetting it. He started to carefully clean off Makoto's stomach, then his own, pausing when he realized Makoto was looking at him incredulously.

"I'm good with water," he said by way of explanation. "It listens to me."

"It must really like you if it listens when you ask it to clean up your cum," Makoto said, biting his lip in an effort not to laugh. 

"Of course it- you said something _dirty."_

"Geez, don't sound so surprised! You _need_  me, remember?" Haruka whacked him softly on the side of the head.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. 

"You-" The teasing suddenly left Makoto's face as he looked at Haruka.   

"Did you mean it?" 

"Mean what?" 

"That, uh, you loved me." Makoto bit his lip, but his eyes stayed fixed on Haruka's.

"Yes." 

"What?" 

"I meant it. I love you. I want to be with you." 

"Haru, I -" Makoto hooked his arms under Haruka's legs and shifted him so that he was sitting sideways in his lap. He ran a hand up into the hair at the base of Haruka's skull, cradling his head.

"I love you too." 

"You had me worried for a second there." 

"Sorry," Makoto murmured into his hair. "I just can't believe you're so sure. I can't help thinking you could find someone better. Safer. I mean, you've done this before, and-" 

"Not exactly," Haruka interrupted. 

"What?" 

"I've had sex. I've never met a weird vampire in a tavern and trusted him enough to go home with him. I've never even _thought_ to say 'I love you' in the middle of sex, because I've never _loved_ anyone. And-" he pulled back slightly to look at Makoto.

"I hadn't met you. This is a _first_ , Makoto." The end of Makoto's name dissolved into a shriek as Haru found himself lifted into the air. He secured his knees around Makoto's waist and dug his fingers into his hair as Makoto clutched him so tightly it almost hurt.

" _Haru_ ," he says softly. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"Stay. Don't just stay the night, _stay_."

"I have to, uh, I have to give Nagisa that hair. At some point. I really do." 

"I mean in general, just stay with me." 

"Okay," Haruka breathed. "Okay." Makoto set him on his feet carefully, and they stood there together, not touching but close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Why didn't anyone tell me I'd written "Haruka hissed with oversensitivity" twice in quick succession?!! Anyway, it's been fixed. 0///////0


End file.
